


Honey Bear

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Embarrassing Nicknames, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent and Child Bonding, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his father's hair and skill with the staff, and that's where the similarities end. Still, she couldn't be prouder of her little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moriu).



He has his father's hair and skill with the staff, and that's where the similarities end. Brady is as gruff as Libra is gentle and his manners leave a lot to be desired. His prayers are short, he stumbles over the words and if she didn't know him so well she'd think he wasn't serious at all.

He sits at the tea table with her, holding his cup the wrong way as usual. He never did get the hang of sticking his pinky out without the cup tipping over, and she decided it's better he manage to drink without spilling than the placement of one little finger.

"This is a good blend, Ma-er, _Mother,_ " he says, and Maribelle can't help but smile. She gave up on trying to force proper speaking habits on him long ago, but he still tries just for her sake and she can't help but feel touched by it.

"It should be," she says, "it was a gift from your darling Aunt Lissa. So generous, even to this day...I never _did_ tell my favorite, but somehow she managed to guess! Such a wonderful, giving, soft-hearted woman..."

"Er...sure." Brady takes another nervous sip. "Um, so...what's new? I mean, is there anything you would..." A pause. "Wish to converse about, and all?" She shakes her head and sighs, sometimes watching him try just makes her sad. Partially because his attempts are so... _pathetic_ but also out of guilt for having pushed him so hard in the past. She _had_ promised she'd do better this time, right?

"I'd like to hear more about you," she says. "How are your lessons going? And your violin practice, I hear you've been playing for Inigo during his dance lessons."

"Oh yeah! In fact, the other day we..." And he goes on and on after that, Maribelle smiling as he shows such passion for such a noble pursuit. She's glad he truly loves the violin on his own, rather than keeping it up just to make her happy. So far, this Brady has avoided the unfortunate scarring that made his older self look so thuggish and Maribelle hopes it _stays_ this way.

"My little honey bear," she murmurs when he stops talking to catch his breath. "Do you know just how proud I am of you?" He blushes, cringing at one of her favorite pet names for him.

"Aw, Ma, don't call me that..."

"Oh, very well, Boo-Boo Bear." She winks. "You may act tough, but there's no hiding what a sweet, noble child you are. And so brave...you saved an entire future from ruin, you know!" Brady's eye twitches and he looks like he's about to cry; he never _did_ quite get over that little quirk of his.

"Aw, Ma, cut it out!" But he's smiling, she knows deep down her approval still means so much to him. And knowing gives her a bit of selfish happiness.

She sips her tea, and she can hear him humming one of his favorite tunes as he stirs a little more sugar into his cup.


End file.
